


Locked out

by Blairuru



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairuru/pseuds/Blairuru
Summary: A Roxas without keys ends up staying at Axel's place.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Locked out

**Author's Note:**

> It has been way too long since the last time that i wrote something about them, so forgive me if maybe there is some ooc.

“I kind of locked myself out of my own apartment…”.

“How did you manage to do that?” Axel, still leaning on the door frame, looked at Roxas; not bothering to hide his amusement.

“I forgot my keys at Xion’s place and she already left to go visit Naminé”.

Axel’s lips made a small and soundless “o”. Well, that explained Roxas’s predicament. Xion wouldn’t be back for a couple of days and he would have to wait for her to get back his keys.

Axel let out a little chuckle and crossed his arms. “Sooo… seeing that you’re here, let me guess, you want to ask me if you can stay here for the time being, isn’t it?”.

All that Axel needed from the blond to know his answer was a sheepish smile, which was more than enough.

The redhead sighed, even though he had a little smile on his face, and shrugged “Fine, fine. I can’t say no to a lost puppy, can I? Come in.” And, without waiting for a response, Axel went back inside. It seemed like Roxas had said something, but he didn’t catch it.

Roxas was already familiar with Axel’s apartment, he knew where the things were, how they worked, it was kind of a second house for him. After all, he had already been there many times, the only difference with now being that he had not spent the night in it before. He threw his backpack in the usual place, besides the couch, and sat next to Axel.

“Are you working on something?” Roxas asked after seeing the bunch of music sheets that were sprawled on the little coffee table. 

As if that was his signal, Axel took that moment to gather them in a stack and put them away. “Were. I’m not really feeling it right now, you know?” Like a lazy cat, he stretched until a couple of his joints popped satisfactorily. “But that means that you’re lucky and I’m free these next days”.

“You say that, but I’m pretty sure that you’re going to spend a good amount of that free time just sleeping”. Roxas deadpanned.

“One needs to sleep well to function well”.

“Going by that, you should be the most efficient human being”.

“Ha ha, smartass”.

After barely a couple of seconds of them looking at each other, Roxas was the first one to grin and then they both started to laugh. Since that moment, the place was filled with their laughter and chatter until late in the night, when they had to solve a little problem.

“You’re not sleeping on the sofa”. They said at the same time.

...Silence.

“We’re not fighting over who sleeps on the bed, right?”.

“Nope. I don’t feel like wanting to fight over that”.

“So…”.

So they shared the bed.

Because they were best friends, fighting over it was stupid and it was _absolutely a platonically thing_. They didn’t have any problem with sharing a bed, _right_?

Just that… not really.

“I didn’t know that you could be such a cuddle bug while sleeping”. Said Axel over his bowl of cereal, causing a faint blush to appear on the factions of the blond.

“W-well, that is because you kept hoarding the blanket and it was cold!”. Roxas tried to speak in his defense. One couldn’t blame him if, in a cold night, he hugged the closest source of warmth; besides, at least that was better than kicking and punching in dreams like a certain brother of his sometimes did. “Also, you sleep like a log, I refuse to believe that something like that didn’t let you sleep”.

“Uhm, yeah, I still slept pretty well”. Axel said nonchalantly while taking another spoonful of cereal.

“Then…?”.

“That you grip is pretty strong. My problem wasn’t sleeping, but getting up! I didn’t know that you would want me so close that much. You wouldn’t let me go until you woke up!”. Seeing the kind of flustered face that Roxas made, Axel couldn’t help but cackle with laughter.

...And almost choke on his breakfast. But oh well, one would think that it was karma; Roxas certainly did.

While munching his own food, Roxas thought to himself that the next time, even if he froze, he wouldn’t hug Axel like that again. 

Only that… he did it again the next night.

He had thought that he had fallen asleep at a safe distance, without any chance of waking up hugging Axel like that again. But he was wrong. When he opened his eyes, while he was still blinking the sleep away, he realized that he was way too close to the redhead and that he was even using his arm as a pillow. Needless to say, he let go in a heartbeat and rushed to the bathroom for some needed cold water.

At least Axel was still sleeping, Roxas hoped that Axel didn’t notice that he had done it again. Lucky him, it seemed like that, because Axel didn’t say anything about it in all day.

It was already late afternoon. The gentle last rays of sun were filtering through the window, bathing the inside of the apartment in soft and warm golden colors. The peacefulness of that hour was embracing Axel and Roxas, it was their favorite time of the day and the world seemed to be just that little cozy space that they shared.

That had been a lazy day, with them not even changing their pajamas. Axel let out a yawn and gave a side glance to Roxas, he had fallen asleep at some point of the last episode of the series that they were watching. His chest was rising and falling rhythmically, his semblance was peaceful and his hair was being caressed by the soft breeze, just like his skin was being kissed by the afternoon glow. On top of that, the cherry on the cake was that he still was wearing the clothes that Axel had lent him; and those were way too big for him, that made quite the picture and put a certain redhead in some problems.

Was he being tested? Because it certainly felt like that.

He hoped that god would give him self control, because if it was strength, he probably would punch a hole through his wall.

Perhaps it would have been better if he had let Roxas sleep in some other place that wasn’t on him. But, just like with how Roxas cuddled him at night, he couldn’t help letting Roxas be and let himself be used as a pillow.

He tried to keep watching whatever was on the TV, but his attention wasn’t on it and eventually he himself fell asleep leaning his head on Roxas.

It wasn’t until an hour or so later, that Roxas woke up and realized that he couldn’t move freely. There was something -somebody- weighing on him and a hand was holding his waist, keeping him in place. His eyes opened a little before the realization and a smile curved his lips.

_He_ … It seemed like there was somebody besides him that could hug in his sleep. Inside him, sparked the wish to tease Axel a little. But that was a mistake…

The moment that he laid his eyes on Axel's sleeping face, he knew that he was doomed.

Oh crap…

His heartbeat spiked and he could feel like his heart could jump out of his chest at any second; if Axel were awake, maybe even he could hear how hard it was beating. Roxas mouth felt dry, his brain and thoughts in a daze and the only thing that they could barely process was the need to close the distance between him and Axel.

Lucky or unlucky for him, when Axel felt that Roxas had moved, he too moved his head to let it rest better on the back of the couch. Now Roxas didn’t have to be too careful when moving his head, but his breath hitched when he felt Axel’s hand tightening his grip on him.

Roxas's mind raced. Maybe he should have thought better and tried to ask Hayner if he could stay at his place. He did that to himself. But who would have thought that things would turn out like that!

Deep breaths, he had to take deep breaths and calm himself.

But seeing again the serene image of Axel, without realizing it, he had come closer to his face.

Roxas blinked. _Too close_.

Letting out the softest sigh, he was going to pull away until an emerald gaze caught his bright blue one.

…

Roxas held his breath again, not being able to look away. Like a fish, he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, trying to find something to say but failing at it.

“Axel--”.

“What were you trying to do just now?”.

Having been caught red handed, Roxas could feel warmth and embarrassment creeping their way to his face.

What excuse could be believable in that kind of situation?

He was going to try to say something when Axel spoke again.

“Don’t tell me that you’re going to chicken out and don’t finish”. he said, _even having the gall to smirk_. 

Roxas couldn’t help the small scowl that appeared on his face. But, with the momentum, he moved until he was over Axel and his hands were on his shoulders, holding him in place. Blue looked right into emerald and, without waiting anymore, Roxas closed the distance between them.

For a first kiss, it didn’t have the delicacy of a feather nor the feeling of a butterfly. It had been kind of rough, inexperienced on one end and kind of charged with hastiness born from the long wait until that moment.

After they had separated, Axel’s laugh could be heard in the apartment until it quieted down enough for him to talk. “Oh man, I can’t believe this! All this time, you and I, we both were... aha ha ha!!”. He said, between chuckles. “And that kiss…”.

“Hey!! That was your fault. It could have been better, but you had to provoke me”. Roxas said with a huff, glaring at Axel.

“How could I not?”. The tallest shrugged with a wink. “Besides, I didn’t say that it was bad. Though, indeed we could do it better”.

This time, it was Axel the one that put his lips over Roxa’s and sealed the kiss. It was gentler, softer, than the last one; chaste at first. But, after a little, they started to move one against the other, testing and experimenting in search for the best rhythm and position. Axel wrapped Roxas in his arms and, just like him, Roxas did the same and put his arms around Axel’s neck. Just like two pieces of a puzzle, they fit together like how only they could; it felt right, like if that were how it was made to be. 

* * *

“You could tell Xion that she doesn’t need to rush for you and your keys”.

“Do you know that I still would need some of my stuff and my clothes, don’t you?”.

“I can lend you my clothes, they look good on you”.

“Uhm… they’re indeed comfy, maybe I should keep some of your shirts”.

“As long as you don’t leave me without any”.

“I can’t promise anything”.

That night they went to sleep between laughter, kisses and hugs. And, after that, well… let's say that Axel indeed had to buy more shirts.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, i'm not a native eng speaker, so feel free to tell me if you spot any mistake.


End file.
